Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for packaging an object with a tubular film, the apparatus comprising a main frame, a stretch frame for stretching the tubular film and to applying the tubular film to the object, and a top frame having a feeding device for delivering a tubular film from a film magazine to the stretch frame and having a cutting device to cut the tubular film to a predetermined length, wherein the top frame is moveable at the main frame between a working position and a maintenance position.
Such an apparatus is basically used as a universal applicable pallet load securing system based on stretch hood technology to secure a large range of stacked loads to a pallet. The system guarantees optimum product safety by protecting it against humidity, UV radiation and other weather conditions as well as against the danger of cargo shift during transport.
Description of Related Art
Such an apparatus is known from EP 2 069 206 B1 for packaging objects, in particular stacks of goods which are arranged on a pallet. The tubular film is delivered by the feeding device of the top frame from a film roll. The top frame is located on top of the main frame and delivers the tubular film from the film roll which is arranged beside the main frame. Hence, the tubular film is pulled up to the top frame by the feeding device and is supplied to a work space of the main frame underneath the top frame. The tubular film is cut and sealed by a combined cutting and sealing device to form a film hood which can be arranged over the stack of goods. The film hood protects the goods from external influences and gives increased stability to the stack. The film hood is grasped by a gripper device of the stretch frame, opened and stretched. Subsequently, the opened film hood is pulled downwardly over the stack of goods. Finally, the grippers are pulled out of the film hood so that the film hood completely shrinks over the stack of goods elastically. Alternatively or additionally, the film hood can be shrunk by applying heat to the tubular film. In order to maintain the top frame, especially the feeding device or the cutting device, the top frame can be moved from an upper working position downwardly in a vertical direction for lowering the top frame to a maintenance position within the main frame. Consequently, the maintenance and repair work may be handled in a comfortable position and at a low height. However, the operator or worker has to enter the work space which is generally not preferably because the work space is generally a dangerous area for workers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,636 B1 discloses a comparable apparatus wherein for maintenance reasons a gantry is provided on top of the main frame so that an operator can access the devices of the top frame. The top frame is fixed to the main frame and cannot be moved relative to the main frame.
The object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which is easy to maintain without exposing an operator to a dangerous situation.